Fluorinated graphene nanoribbons belong to an important material derived from graphene. Graphene, a carbon material with a planar lattice, is a semi-metal which has been proved to have charges, is competitive with or superior to all known materials used in electronics, and also is a zero-gap semiconductor material. Graphene nanoribbons are graphene having a large aspect ratio, which sometimes suffers from some limitations in terms of their electrical applications, and in order to open the energy band, it is generally possible to confine electrons on the nanoribbons or make some modifications to the bilayer structure of the graphene nanoribbons, among which chemical modification of graphene is one of the methods for broadening the energy band. When an oxygen atom, a hydrogen atom or a fluorine atom is bonded to a carbon atom in the graphene nanoribbons via a covalent bond, a broad forbidden band is formed. The fluorine atom is connected to each individual carbon atom, which can eliminate the electron cloud and prevent the normal current flow, but has no influence on the microstructurally complete frame of the graphene.
The fluorinated graphene nanoribbons are a compound having high mechanical strength, stable thermal and chemical properties, and the creation of such a novel material will have a huge impact on electronic applications, which will improve the quality of electrons. The fluorinated graphene nanoribbons can be applied as a tunnel barrier, or as a high-quality barrier material for use in organic electronic products. Furthermore, the fluorinated graphene nanoribbons have very good superhydrophobic properties and thus can have a very good application prospect in the anti-icing field.
A current method for preparing fluorinated graphene nanoribbons is by cutting carbon nanotubes into graphene oxide nanoribbons and then suffering the graphene oxide nanoribbons to gas phase fluorination and reduction processes to obtain the fluorinated graphene nanoribbons. This method has high energy consumption, complicated process and low production, and is difficult to be industrialized.